bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Juicestain09
I need your help ! Remember me Juicestain09 ? Can you give me some tips on creating an account ! 02:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is click on the Create Account link located in various places throughout the site. Good luck! --Juicestain09 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Giving up This is not working. I've decided not to create an account. :( :I contacted Wikia Support and they only advised me to make sure you have read the terms of having an account here, http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use#Membership. Are you not eligible for an account according to any of the terms? --Juicestain09 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Mojo22106 11:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you an Admin? I heard your adopted the wiki. (If you aren't don't read then.) Can you give me Admin privileges or something like that? Please read on. Since 1/15/10 I've been editing the wiki (,if you don't believe me check my contributions) and helped it a lot but when it came to deleting, renaming, and merging pages I did not have access to do it. For 2 months (4-26-10 to 6-?-10) I was trying to figure out how to get Administrator status (:P) then I gave up since the only administrator disappeared. I just revisited yesterday finding out you adopted the wiki and I was wondering if I could get administator, please? ...I just found out to adopt a wiki right now, could've done that >.> :First, I want to clarify a few things with you. The correct names for the B.F.B. and M.O.A.B. will be with periods after EACH letter (including the last). I realize that in game they are usually referred to as B.F.B or M.O.A.B, but I would like to be grammatically correct with the names on this Wiki. If you see them without the last period (or no periods at all), please edit the periods in. Also, anything that has to do with the main page I would like to discuss before changing. I have been making significant changes to the main page for about a week now and I wouldn't like certain things taken out and other certain things added. That should be it for now. If I think of anything else I'll let you know. --Juicestain09 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Mojo22106 20:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Two things: ::- I'm confused on the periods after all letters, how do you know if the names are grammatically correct? I never seen it before. ::- So we discuss just for the main page? Not anything else? I'm about to restart the Ceramic Bloon page, it's in bad shape. :::M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. are the correct ways to write them. Not M.O.A.B or B.F.B (no last period). We discuss any major changes. Editting pages here and there does not count as a major change. You do not need to make another Ceramic Bloon page, just edit the existing one. --Juicestain09 21:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Mojo22106 00:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you add facts to the main page? I have some. ::::Did you know that... ::::* ...it takes around 60 Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B. ::::* ...a patched glitch allowed you to buy any Premium Upgrades? ::::* ...a Laser Monkey can't pop a Lead Bloon? ::::* ...in Apopalypse Mode there are rounds? They start automatically. ::::* ...the Blade Shooter can pierce through 2 layers of a Bloon? :::::Yes I was actually going to bring that to attention to our editors. Thanks I'll put them in now. Oh and for the future, I want to use the Did you know Template talk page for fact suggestions. Just click on the "Leave a new message" link at the bottom. Thanks, --Juicestain09 02:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Giving Up I am not eligible for creating an account . I have to wait 3 more years . 18:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Question Are we the only two active editors on the wiki? When editing infoboxes the pictures don't show up. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Mojo22106 (talk • ) 15:38, August 2, 2010 :First, please do not edit things out of anyone's Talk Page. Second, please remember to sign all your messages. :As for your message, there is us and a couple of users without actual accounts that edit. One of them cannot make an account due to being too young. I put a big Create Account link on the main page to try to attract more users to create accounts and get active, but so far there hasn't been much response. I am in talks with the Owner/Creator of http://www.gameframe.co.uk/ to get some of his traffic to come visit the Wiki, but we're still discussing. He has Bloons TD 1-4 as well as Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Player Pack's 1 & 5 on his site so I was hoping that anyone that enjoys those games on his site could come visit the Wiki. And as for the infobox pictures, make sure it has the double square brackets at the beginning and the end as well as File: before the file name. Example: Becomes: --Juicestain09 23:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC)